pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manaphy
|textcolor=orange |name='Manaphy' |jname= (マナフィ Manafi) |ndex = 490 |evofrom =None |evointo = None |gen= Generation IV |pronun = MAN-ah-fee |hp=100 |atk=100 |def=100 |satk=100 |sdef=100 |spd=100 |total=600 |species = Seafaring Pokémon |type= |height= 1'00" |weight= 3.1 lbs. |ability = Hydration |color = Blue |gender = Genderless |}}Manaphy (Japanese: マナフィ Manaphy) is a -type Mythical Pokémon. Born on a cold seafloor, its body is 80% water; hence, this Pokémon is easily affected by its environment. It is known as the Seafaring Pokémon because it will swim great distances to return to its birthplace. It possesses the Hydration ability; its moves includes Surf, Grass Knot, Ice Beam, Heart Swap, and Tail Glow. Appearance .]]Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon. It has stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. Manaphy has a red gem on its chest, and a yellow dot below the gem. Manaphy has an onion-shaped head with a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the end. Manaphy’s irises are dark blue, although the outermost portions of its eyes are yellow, with two eyelashes on each eye and yellow dots on the tips. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water and is highly susceptible to its environment. One of these reactions is that when Manaphy reproduces in an ocean that's warmer than those that they are native to, the child will be a Phione as opposed to another Manaphy. Evolution Manaphy does not evolve. Game Info Locations |pokemon=Manaphy |diamondpearl=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |dprarity=None |platinum=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Received from Pokémon Ranger from Fiore or Almia (egg) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Pokemon=Manaphy |PMD2=Sharpedo Bluff (after finding Wonder Egg in Surrounded Sea) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest (in a Ranger Net mission) |Ranger2=Vientown (after a Special Mission) |Rumble=Ticket for releasing three Phione |Ranger3=Event Mission }} Pokedex Entries |name=Manaphy |diamond=Born on a cold seafloor, it will swim great distances to return to its birthplace. |pearl=Water makes up 80% of its body. This Pokémon is easily affected by its environment. |platinum=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |heartgold=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon. |soulsilver=It starts its life with a wondrous power that permits it to bond with any kind of Pokémon. |black=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. |white=It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon. }} Trivia *Manaphy, along with Munchlax, Lucario, Buizel, Weavile, Mantyke, Bonsly, Mime Jr., Chatot and Electivire is the only Generation IV, Pokémon to appear in the Generation III Anime. *May had once befriended a Manaphy. *Manaphy has ability to exchange soul of a person. *Manaphy is known as the "Prince of the Sea". Category:Event Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon